fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Jonetsune
' Misaki Jonetsune' is a fanmade vocaloid created by Kiyastudios. Personality and traits Misaki is described as a boyish young girl, despite her rather feminine appearance. This is portrayed for her love of things like skateboarding, as well poking fun at others with a goofy sense of humor. Aside from these traits, she is also viewed to be compassionate, energetic, and seemingly always smiling. Misaki is sympathetic towards ones who are down, and in any way will try to make them smile if its with her humor, or with her kind words. Though she is merely always positive, she does have negativities. Such examples are that she is short-tempered and pretty stingy at times. Design Early Stages When Misaki was first created, she was known by the name of Marisa Yuto. She wore a red sailor top, which is referenced from the anime Sailor Moon, arm warmers, a skirt and brown fur boots. She had long black hair tied into a thin ponytail on the back, and more of her hair remains untied. Misaki Yuto: 2011: 2011 When she was updated in July 2011, all of Marisa had completely changed. Her name is now known as Misaki Yuto, meaning "Beauty Bloom, city water." therefore not making sense, since her name was intended to have pseudo-Japanese. Her hair is is tied into a big ponytail, held by a band similar to Miku Hatsune's. Her outfit is loosely derived from other LOIDS, such as Kagamine Rin and Yowane Haku. Her top was taken by Rin and her pants by Haku, and red shoes. Then she underwent her 2012 update. Misaki Yuto: 2012 Her 2012 look had Misaki with very long brown hair held by a big red bow in a ponytail yet again. She has a collar with a red gem derived from GUMI, a gray sleeveless top with a short white top under. She wears red and gray arm warmers, and on her bottom a split skirt with red striped and white fur. A white plain skirt is under, and on the skirt attached is another red gem. Lastly, she has leg warmers and white shoes. Yet again, she had her 2013 update. Misaki Jonetsune: 2013 Misaki had her surname change from Yuto to Jonetsune. Her new full name now means, "Beauty Bloom, Passion sound." Her current look still holds her brown hair and big red bow, but her collar has changed and she wears a gray leather jacket as her top, with a very short light gray top under. Her split skirt resembles more of a real skirt, but now red covers the borders of her skirt. The white fur, red gem, and white skirt underneath still remain. Lastly on her legs are transparent leg armers with leather gray boots. Misaki ROYAL: 2015 (?) After the creator, Kiyastudios, (who now goes by Makonatic) left Fanloid Wiki for two years; she finally reemerged yet again for Misaki's ROYAL update, which will be revealed during Summer 2015 or towards the end of the year. Misaki ROYAL is similar as in the concept of how IA ROCKS was created. Makonatic states that Misaki ROYAL will have a much better scheme than her 2013 update, with a better voice, yet with a simple concept of character design. The more simple design is to emphasize the royal concept embedded on Misaki, rather than being futuristic. The creator also mentions that this will be a fresh new start for one of her defunct Fanloids. Biography Misaki was the seventh Fanmade Vocaloid created by Kiyastudios. However, she is the first Vocaloid in her new series type, Powerloid. Powerloid was created right after Kiyastudios' old series, Vibraloid was cancelled and that all members from Vibraloid were abandoned. When Misaki's series type was in progress, she was known as an UTAUPoid, a mix of Utauloid and MEGpoid. However after Hakkyou found out that MEGpoid was the last name of GUMI, and not a series type she got rid of that name. After several trials and errors, the series type Powerloid was made. (may be updated soon.) Additional info Quotes *(To be added) Trivia *She can be mistaken to be a yandere fanloid. *Misaki's deviantART ask page was closed down due to Hakkyou owning multiple accounts. Gallery MitsuSaire00 Misaki Yuto.PNG|Misaki Yuto Fanart by KokoA Kiyastudios 2013 Boxart.png|Misaki's 2013 Boxart. Although, it doesn't show her 2013 concept, it's only the boxart that changed. Kiyastudios P3 Misaki Draft.JPG|Rough Draft of P3 Misaki's design Kiyastudios Misaki P3 Concept.png|Concept of P3 Misaki. Base credit goes to BaseMania on deviantART External Links *Youtube Misaki featured on Only My Railgun Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Characters by Kiyastudios Category:Voiced by Human